Various types of gaming machines have been developed. Some gaming machines are utilized for amusement/entertainment purposes only, whereas other gaming machines include features whereby the user can wager money. Wager-type gaming machines are commonly used in casinos and the like. These gaming machines may include one or more video display screens that are operably connected to a controller, and they may also include mechanical reels or other user interface/display features.
Existing gaming machines may include a cabinet housing various internal gaming components. The cabinets also provide for mounting of video displays, user input features such as push buttons or the like. Gaming machine cabinets may have various heights, widths, and other features as required for a particular game. For example, some gaming machines are configured for use by a standing user, whereas other gaming machines are configured to be utilized by a user who is sitting. Stand up type gaming machines often have an overall height that is substantially greater than that of sit down type gaming machines. Also, stand up type machines may include a plurality of video displays or the like, whereas a sit down unit may include a single video display. Both stand up and sit down gaming machines may have a variety of configurations including multiple video display screens or other features as required for a particular game/application. Gaming machine cabinets having various sizes and shapes may be utilized to provide for the different requirements of different games. Thus, cabinets for stand up type gaming machines may have different heights, and sit down type machines may also have different heights.
Gaming machine cabinets have been fabricated in a variety of different sizes and configurations to accommodate the requirements for different games. Various parts such as panels, trim, doors, and the like may be fabricated for each cabinet design. However, such parts may be specifically sized/configured for a specific cabinet type/size, such that different components must be made for each size/type of cabinet.